fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Katara, Dark Apprentice
"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side!" ---Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Katara, the apprentice of the Evil Emperor Bad Vader, had just completed her mission of killing the Separatist leaders! She contacted her master to tell him of her success! As she waited for the holographic image of Bad Vader to appear, Katara had a flashback! Flashback: The next morning at the palace, the back doors slammed open and the an angry Xaldin stormed into the room, grumbling, "Grr, I've never been so insulted in all my life!" He then stormed past a man with brown hair, blue and he's wearing blue clothing. He's Hakoda, the father of daughter and son. "Prince Xaldin, you're not leaving so soon, are you." Hakoda said as Xaldin stormed past him. "You only spent one night." "One night is too many. Good luck marrying her off!" Xaldin snapped as he stormed out of the room. Hakoda spotted a hole in his cloak pants, and saw blue Boxers." "Ohhh, Katara." Hakoda groaned heading for the courtyard, "Katara! Katara!" Hakoda then spotted a fourteen-year-old girl sitting on the edge of the fountain. She had brown hair, blue eyes and she wears a blue dress, a water tribe necklace on her neck. She's Katara. With her were four girls and one male. the first girl had long blonde hair, purple eyes and wore a purple vest with no sleeves or covering for the back, purple skirt She also wore high heeled boots and a white blouse. She's Mai Valentine. The Second girl had short pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red headband with the leaf carved on it, a red blouse, black shorts, and black gloves. She's Sakura Haruno. The third girl had auburn hair, blue eyes, pink dress and lavender shoes. She's Kairi The fourth girl had Auburn hair too, but she shad blue-green eyes, She wearing armored green Kimono. She's Suki. The fifth and final is boy with wolf tail brown hair, blue eyes and he wear blue clothing like his father. He's Sokka, Hakoda's son, Katara's Brother and Suki's Boyfriend. "Katara!" Hakoda exclaimed, and walked towards her until a blue cat-like witha fish tail named Vaporeon came up and hissed at him. In his mouth was what looked like a blue sheet. "Vaporeon! Darn it!" Hakoda yelled as he grabs the ripped pant parts from Vaporeon. They played a game of tug of war until Hakoda pulls back and lands on his behind, winning. As he looks at the ripped pants parts, he frowns. "So this is why Prince Xaldin stormed off!" "Aw, come on, Hakoda. Vaporeon were only playing with him." Mai said with a smirk. "Weren't you, Vaporeon?" Katara asked to Vaporeon in a cute tone of voice. "You were playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Xaldin weren't you?" Katara pet Vaporeon, they are enjoying the moment. Katara, girls and Sokka laughed at this. But when they noticed that Hakoda is giving them an annoyed look, they stopped. Katara clears her throat and stood up. "We're in trouble." Sokka said to them. Hakoda said, "Daughter, you got to stop turning away any suitor who comes to called! The law said that..." "You must be married to a warrior prince, suitor, or whatever." Katara said at the same time as Hakoda as the two comes over to a bird cage and Katara takes a dove out. "By your next birthday." Hakoda concluded. "The law is wrong." Katara said with a sigh. "You only got 3 days left." Hakoda added. "Hakoda, you know Katara doesn't like to be forced into things like this." Suki explained with a frown. "Ever since Aang defeated Ozai, He hasn't been around with us much and he's responsible and keep the world in balance as the avatar." Sokka added. "Yes, if I want to get married, I want it to be for love." Katara said as she pets her dove and smiles. Hakoda sighs, takes the dove from Katara, and puts it back into the cage. "Katara, it isn't just the law. I may be your father but I won't be around forever. Both yours and Sokka's mother isn't here anymore." Hakoda said. End of flashback! The holographic image of Bad Vader, Katara's master, appeared. Katara bowed before her master. Bad Vader said "Rise, my apprentice!" Katara rose. "The Separatists have been taken care of, my Master!" Katara said. "It is finished, then!" Bad Vader said. "You have restored peace and justice to the universes!" "Thank you, my Master!" Katara said. "Send a message to the surviving ships of the Empire of Dr. Wily! All of his robots must shut down immediately!" Bad Vader said. "Yes, my Emperor!" Katara said. The holographic image then faded. Katara then saw a starship approaching on the viewscreen. She rushed to the landing platform to see what the starship was. When Katara finally emerged onto the landing platform, she saw a Constitution-class starship on the platform. Katara gasped in amazement. A Constitution-class starship is on the platform. ''She thought. ''But I thought Constitution-class starships weren't designed to land on planetary surfaces. They were built in space and would remain so until they were decommissioned. Just then, a ramp came down and a person, one very familiar to Katara, emerged. This person was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She had a pink shirt, blue jeans, and black boots! This girl was Janice, Katara's friend. Katara saw Janice and said "Janice!!!" "Katara!!!" Janice said. With that, she ran to greet her friend. Janice and Katara embraced. They hugged. "I saw your ship!" Katara said. "Oh, Katara!" Janice said. "It's all right, Janice! You're safe now!" Katara said. Janice smiled. She felt very grateful. "What are you doing out here?" Katara asked. Janice looked down. "I was so worried about you, Katara! Jacqueline told me terrible things!" Janice said. "What things?" Katara asked. "She said you have turned to the Dark Side, that you killed younglings!" Janice said. "Jacqueline is trying to turn you against me!" Katara said angrily. "She cares about us!" Janice said. "Us?!" Katara asked. "She knows! She wants to help you!" Janice said. "Katara, all I want is your love!" "Love won't save you, Janice! Only my new powers can do that!" Katara said. "At what cost, Katara? You're a good person! Don't do this!" Janice said. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother, father, and brother! I have become more powerful than any Jedi or Galactic Guardian has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you, Janice! To protect you!" Katara said. "Katara, come away with me! Help me and Justin raise our child! Leave everything else behind while we still can!" Janice said. "Don't you see, Janice? We don't have to run away now! I have brought peace to the universes! I have become more powerful than even Bad Vader! I can overthrow him and together you and I will rule the galaxy! We can make things the way we want them to be!" Katara said. "I don't believe what I am hearing! Jacqueline was right! You have changed!" Janice said. "I don't want to hear any more about Jacqueline! The Jedi and the Galactic Guardians turned against me! The Federation turned against me! Don't you turn against me!" Katara said angrily. Janice began to cry. "I don't know you anymore! Katara, you're breaking my heart! I'll never stop loving you, but you're going down a path that I can't follow!" Janice said. "Because of Jacqueline?!" Katara said. "Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop! Stop now! Come back! I love you!" Janice said. Katara saw someone else emerge from the ship. This person was also a girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. This girl was Jacqueline, Katara's former Master. "LIAR!!!" Katara screamed. Jacqueline began to walk down from the ramp! "No!" Janice said. "You're with her! You've betrayed me! You've brought her here to kill me!" Katara cried. With that, she used the Force to choke Janice. "No!" Janice said. "Let her go, Katara!" Jacqueline said. "Katara!" Janice gasped. "Let her go!!!" Jacqueline said. Katara released Janice and Janice crumpled onto the floor, unconscious. Katara looked at Jacqueline. "You turned her against me!" Katara said. "You have done that yourself!" Jacqueline said. "You will not take her from me!" Katara said. "Your anger and lust for power have already done that! You have allowed this Dark Lord, Bad Vader, to kill your father and brother and to twist your mind, until now...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy!" Jacqueline said. "Don't lecture me, Jacqueline! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the dark side as you do! I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!" Katara said. "Your new Empire?" Jacqueline said. "Don't make me kill you!" Katara said. "Katara, my allegiance is to the Federation and the Earth Republic, to democracy!" Jacqueline shouted. "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!" Katara said. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes! I will do what I must!" Jacqueline said. She drew her lightsaber and ignited it. "You will try!" Katara said. She drew her own lightsaber and ignited it. Jacqueline then fought Katara in an epic battle. Category:Fan Fiction